


Open Up (Hisoka x Reader)

by lyricc0900



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 17,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricc0900/pseuds/lyricc0900
Summary: Silva and Kikyo told (y/n) to get a hunter's license and make some friends. (y/n) Zoldyck usually stays on the mountain and when she leaves she wears a mask and a long black hooded cape that covers her whole body. What will happen when she goes to the hunter's exam? Will she fall in love with Hisoka?
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 97





	1. Main Character Info

Info

(y/n) Zoldyck

Age - 22

Gender - Female

Height - 5'8

Birthday - May 13 

Eyes Coler - (f/c)

Outfit

Normal day - A tank Top or crop top and sweatpants

Battle wear - Crop top and leggings with her hooded cape and mask

Pajamas- Birthday suit

She has long white, Silver and black hair (she only has black on the tips of her hair.

(y/n) is the daughter of the Zoldyck family. Silva Zoldyck trained her, she is as strong as him and will become stronger. Her older brother is Illumi but he's only older by 2 years. She is very close with Zeno, Killua, and Illumi. Her mother is trying to set her up with different guys but (y/n) never likes them and usually, Zenos and Silva never approve of them either.

Specialist - Can control any element including Light, Darkness, Fire, Spirit Fire (Blue), Earth, Water, Ice, Lightning, and Air. On a Full or New moon, she turns part demon and must stay away from others so she won't get triggered to kill.


	2. Do I have To!?

(y/n) POV

It was about 11 in the morning and I was in the middle of reading a fanfic not wanting to get up on my day off. I just came back from a job and It was so BORING! I hear a knock on my door, "Mistress, you are needed in your father's office." I groaned, "Ok, you may leave." Once I don't feel his presence I get up and start to get dressed. I put on my tank top and some sweatpants then head out.

Walking through the dark hallway, I truly realize that I don't do much besides kill, read, eat cookies and sleep. But to be completely honest I don't mind this lifestyle, I don't trust anyone besides Killua, Ilumi, Granpa, Mom, and Dad. But it's not like I talk to anyone else but them, I kinda talk to the butlers from time to time but they're so formal that it kinda gets annoying. When they do let loose, I can have a fantastic conversation with any of them. 

I finally make it to dad's office and knocked on the door, "Come in". When I walked in I see mom and dad looking at me with a serious look. "(y/n) I want you to leave and make some friends!", they say with a serious tone. I give them a black expression then it all sank in, "WHAT?! I don't need friends all I need is myself." They both sigh, then mom speaks up, "Yes, but you need to get out more plus with this new mission you can do so. And who knows maybe you can find a husband!" I sigh, "What's the mission?" Dad smiles, "Killua ran away and Illumi is currently after him, and you are going to make sure Killua stays alive and gets his hunters license. And while your out make some friends, your train leaves tonight." I groan, "Do I have to!?" They give me a devilish smile, "Yes, now get ready!" I give them a soft smile and leave.

I know they care about me but I don't want to make any friends. I'm going to get my hunters license and not talk to anyone. 

I head back to my room and finish packing. I put on my crop top, black legging, mask, and my black hooded cape so no one knew who or what I was. I opened all 7 doors which are 256 tons, only father and I can open all of them. Once I make it on the train, I think to myself of what my future holds.


	3. Hunter's Exam 1 - He's Interesting

(y/n) POV

I finally made it to the Hunter's exam, my number was 55. I walked towards the wall and slipped on my earbuds and began listening to music. As more people started to come, this fat short man tried to get my attention. I pause my music and took out my earbuds, "Hi, my name is Tonpa, I've never seen you before? Is this your first time." I just looked at him, why the hell is he talking to me? He started to sweat, then he pulled out a can and handed it to me. "Here's a sign of a new friendship!" I opened the can already smelling the laxatives, from the corner of my eyes I could see the smirk on his face. I sighed then poured the juice on him. 

He looked mad, he was about to say something until I let a bit of my bloodlust come out. He stepped back and ran away, I laughed a bit. I was about to put my earbuds on when 3 people walked up to me. A little boy wearing all green, a blond kid wearing a robe and an old-looking teen with glasses. The little boy held out his hand, "Hi my name is Gon, this is Kurapika and Leorio. What's your name." I had this feeling in my gut that he was going to be important someday and I smiled. "My name is (y/n)." Kurapika and Lerio were surprised I spoke but Gon smiled at me, he was about to speak until someone screamed.

I looked at the source of the scream to see a man with no arms and flowers gushing out instead of blood. The magician looks dead at me and smiled. I could feel my cheeks heat up, I'm so glad I have this mask on. Wait...his hair...It's defying gravity too much, I want to touch it. I was about to walk over to him until the examiner started the 1st phase. Everyone started to run.

It's been a while since we started to run, I spotted a certain silver-headed boy next to Gon and the others. I scooted over and tapped on Killua's shoulder, he looked at me and smiled, "Onee-sama! Wait...WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I giggled a bit, "I need to get my license and make sure you not dead, so stay safe I'm going ahead." He smiled at me and nodded. 

~Timeskip~

The first phase ended, I look back at the door as it closed on a lot of people who almost made it. The examiner was explaining the 2nd phase until a man started to spout some nonsense about who was the real examiner. I was about to say something until the man from before threw cards at the real examiner, the fake one, and ME?! Th examiner and I caught the card with ease, and he gave the magician a warning. The magician smirked at me then the 2nd phase began.


	4. Hunter's Exam 2 - I DIDN'T BRING AN EXTRA

(y/n) POV

Nothing really special happened, we just ran some more. I kinda blocked everything out, that magician was the only thing in my mind. Next thing I knew, I wasn't in the swamp anymore. So I just put on my earbuds and sat under a tree waiting for everyone else. Then I fell asleep. 

~Timeskip~

Someone was shaking me, I open my eyes to see Gon. "(y/n) it's time to wake up, we're about to start the next part!" I nod and walk with Gon so we can get closer to the door. I felt someone watching me, I turn around to see the Magician walking towards me. Next thing I know he's right in front of me with his hand out, "Hello, my name is Hisoka. And you are?~" I look at his hand and took it, "(y/n)". He was about to say something else until the door opened and everyone was walking in.

"Afternoon everyone, I'm Menchi, this is Buhara and we are Gourmet Hunters! You have to cook us pork. When you get your pig, go to your cooking station and start cooking. Once you finish we will judge your food, and if we both like it then you pass, if we don't then try again. You have until we're both full. Go!"

I run into the forest to find a bunch of pigs chewing on bones, once they noticed me they chased after me. Then I heard Gon shout, "There weakness is the top of there head! Hit them there!" I lead one of them to me and hit it on the top of the head, it was down for the count. I dragged the pig back to my station and start to cook.

Well I failed, everyone did, and all of them were pissed. Then a blimp came down and an old man came out and talked to the examiners. We were all given a second chance and then got on the blimp.

~Timeskip~

We made it to our destination. We had to collect this spider egg by jumping off a cliff when the wind current was just right. Gon walked over to me, "(y/n) just follow my lead ok." I nodded and did as he instructed. I jump down with gon and the others and collect my egg. My mask fell off and my cape flew away, I tried to get it but Kurapika brought me back to reality. I jumped back up with my egg and walked to the boiler. I felt everyone staring at me, now that I think about it...I DIDN'T BRING A SPARE CAPE AND MASK! FUCK! Once the egg finished cooking, I bit into it and it tasted fantastic. Everyone got on the blimp, I walk on until I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to see...


	5. Hunter's Exam 3 - Allies

(y/n) POV

I turned around to see...HISOKA. He smiles at me, not in a creepy way but in a nice way. He held out his hand, "May I escort you to the blimp?" I looked at him in confusion, "Why the hell would he ask that?"I nodded. He then took my hand and led to the front door. "Would you like to get something to eat?" I nodded, I wonder why he's being so....nice. I look at the menu and knew actually what I wanted. I let Hisoka go first then I placed my order, "Can I have 3 chocolate chip cookies and a cup of hot chocolate please." 

Once we got our food we started to eat in silence. "So (y/n), tell me a bit about yourself?" I looked at him with a bored expression, so that's what he wants...to know about my powers. I am the only one who knows about the true power I have, not even Mom and Dad know...and they adopted me!

*Pause 4th wall break, (y/n)*

Just so you guys know I was adopted. No one ever told me, but there is no way I can have these powers and have the blood of the Zoldyck running through my veins. Yes, I have white hair but it's black on the tips. Plus the Zoldyck family has all sons (that's what mom says) except me. I'm not an idiot. Back to the story!

*Resume*

Hisoka POV

I want (y/n), and for the first time not just for her strong powers I sense but something else. The words on the tip of my tough. I was about to say something else until the rude speaker announced that we made it to the next phase and we are about to land.

Once we get on the tower, we are told to get down in a certain amount of time. I walk around and end up falling down a trapped door. I look around, only to see a speaker on the wall. "You are going to go through many trials to exit this tower. Depending on the path you choose you will be faced with the decision of needing a partner. You can accept, and either kill your partner or work together! Note if you kill your partner it will take longer to get to the bottom. I smiled as 2 doors opened, this is going to be fun.

(y/n) POV

I went down a trapped door to see 5 watches and a speaker. "Hello, you are the first person who made it to the game Majority Rules. I will explain the rules when everyone els-" He didn't even get to finish because Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Oreo came just in time. They were all in there little world, didn't even notice me. The speaker then announced the rules, then Killua and Gon gave me a big hug and we were on there way. 

~Timeskip~

I currently just finished my battle with one of the prisoners, he was so weak! I didn't even get to use my powers!? I just punched him a couple of times and then his heart stopped beating, UGH! Now we have to wait a million years to keep going because Oreo's dumb ass was a pervert. I was about to cross the bridge to my group until a tape door opened under my feet and I fell in. 

Hisoka POV

I clicked the button so that I can get a partner if I don't like them I'm going to kill them. Then a door opened and (y/n) popped out...

FUCK YEAH!!!

I held out my hand, (y/n) gladly took it and looked at me confused. I smiled at her and she blushed, " I needed a partner for the rest of my trial so I clicked the button." She smiled back at me then a door opened. We both walked through it, to see a bunch of people (probably prisoners) ready to fight. There were about 75 of them, I looked at (y/n) and she was smiling. "I guess you were itching for a fight too, you take the left and I take the right." Then we split up.

(y/n) POV

I punched and kicked every guy that came my way. I had a couple left, but when I punched them it did not affect them. I whispered to myself, "Lightning kick." I kick half of them on the back of there head leaving them headless. I then whispered to myself, "Fire punch". I punch the rest of them in different places all over there body leaving them dead and with holes going straight through them.

I looked over at Hisoka and he looked at me in shock, mouth open and everything. Then a door opened, I walked over to him with a smirk on my face and closed his mouth. "You should keep your mouth closed, bugs could get in."I then walked out the door and soon Hisoka followed behind me. From the looks of it, we were the first ones here. Hisoka tapped me on the shoulders, "Wanna play a card game with me?" I smiled and nodded. Maybe Hisoka's not that bad.

~Timeskip~

There was a couple of seconds left, Gon's group came just in time. Then the doors opened, it's time for the next phase.


	6. Hunter's Exam 4 - Butterfly

(y/n) POV

I sat on the boat talking to Hisoka, we were having a great conversation about fighting, things we like and things we dislike. I felt 2 murderous auras, to my left you could see Killua giving Hisoka a death stare and Gittarackur (Illumi) slowing pulling a few needles out ready to aim them at Hisoka. Everyone was avoiding the 4 of us and staying far away, surprisingly Gon came up to me, "(y/n) can I talk to you in private." I nodded and gave Hisoka a smile cause he started to give off a murderous aura but it seems my smile solved that...WAIT...WHAT!

I think Gon was talking to me but I didn't listen. My body was heating up, a drum was in my chest and tiny killers were in my stomach. Wait...Isn't this what happens in the fanfics I read?! Gon snapped his fingers in front of my face, "(y/n) this is serious! Are you friends with Hisoka, if not be careful...I don't want you to get hurt in the end!" You looked at Gon a bit shocked at what he said. You got down to his eyes level and smiled at him, "I don't know if Hisoka and I are friends, but I wouldn't mind him being my friend. He seems different from the others I've met. You are also very different from others, and I like that! So can I ask you something important?" Gon nodded. "Will you be my little brother too? So that if I do get hurt I can go to Killua and you." Gon gave me a big hug, "Of course, I would be honored."

I giggled a bit, "Now you can call me Onee-sama instead of (y/n)!" He nodded and heard his name being called from a distance, he waved goodbye and left. That kid is something else, I hope he stays with Killua for a long time! I think I might ship them a little bit.

~Mini Timeskip~

I held out my number, I got stuck with one of the 3 brothers. The boat finally landed on Zevil Island, Hisoka was the first to go. Before getting consumed by the shadows of the forest he smirked at me, I suddenly felt my cheeks heat up a bit.

It was finally my turn, I walked through the forest taking my sweet time looking for my prey. About 5 people tried to attack me, all dead. I have enough badges but I still haven't found my actual target. I heard yelling over the bushes, I look over to see the 3 brothers trying to fight Killua. While Killua is busy with 2 of them, I act like those monsters from scary movies and drag my target in the bushes without anyone noticing me. Instead of killing him, I just knock him out and take his badge. Then I kept walking like it was just an ordinary day.

~Mini Timeskip~

The sun was setting soon, at the corner of my eye I saw a red and black butterfly and I decided to follow it. Not even 5 minutes later I saw a big tree on a hill and my favorite magician sitting under it with his butterfly fandom on his shoulder. I walk over and sit right next to him. He looked over at me and gave me a smile, not the creepy smirk but a real warm smile. He was about to say something until Gittarackur showed out of now where to say hello.

He took off his needles and Illumi's perfectly symmetrical face was formed. He was giving Hisoka a death glare so I spoke up, "Illumi I've always loved it when you take out your needles." He stopped glaring at Hisoka and gave me a small smile. Illumi and I were very close, ever since I was quote and quote born in the Zoldyck family. He always opened up to me, we would laugh with me and when we did missions together we always worked perfectly in sync. Hisoka laughed a bit, "I agree it's always fascinating." Illumi's smile fell, then glared at Hisoka for a few seconds. He sighed, "I'm going to rest, for the time being, goodnight." He then buried himself in the ground and rested.

Hisoka spoke up, "Did you kill your target?" I shook my head, "No, but I killed 5 other foolish people and got his badge, would you like one? He smiled at me, "Sure   
Hisoka spoke up, "Did you kill your target?" I shook my head, "No, but I killed 5 other foolish people and got his badge, would you like one? He smiled at me, "Sure." I gave him one and we talked until the sunset. Hisoka got up, "I'll be back soon I'm going to get my target." I nodded, "Ok, stay safe I'm going to rest." Then he was off, and I let my eyes fall.

~Timeskip~

The week was finally over, everyone was on the beach ready to leave for the final phase. Hisoka kept me company the whole week, I had a lot of fun with him. He even asked me if I could be his friend, of course, I said yes! I always have a smile on my face when I'm around him, I wonder how he feels about me...whatever. Time for the last phase!

~What Hisoka was thinking this whole week~

She

Will

Be

MINE.


	7. Hunter's Exam 5 - Like

(y/n) POV

I'm currently in the library on the blimp talking with Hisoka. I found out that he works with my brother sometimes on missions and that he loves a good fight. I smiled at him, "Could you get me some hot chocolate and some chocolate chip cookies from the cafeteria?" He nodded, once the library door closed Gittarackur/Illumi came up to me and gave me a cold smirk. 

"You like him don't you?" I smiled at him and nodded. He gave me another wide smirk, "Not that like, I mean LIKE LIKE him." I felt my face heat up a bit, "I just met him, and even if I did LIKE LIKE him it wouldn't work. You know mom and dad have to approve before anything goes forward, you remember the Chrollo mess! He had this major crush on me but only Mom approved, Dad wanted to kill him! I'm not dealing with that again." Illumi laughed a bit, "I want you to be careful, and if he hurts you call me. I'll always have your back." I smiled at him then he disappeared. I wonder what's taking Hisoka so long, I'll take a cat nap while I wait.

Illumi POV

I see Hisoka in the line collecting Hot Chocolate and bag. I tap him on the shoulder and point to a more private location. He sighs and follows me. We sat down, "How do you feel about her, cause if you're using her then I'll end it right here right now." He chuckled a bit, "I'm not using her, she's a special toy." My anger grows, "Stop playing games, no ones here so tell me how you FEEL about her!" Hisoka's creepy face fell.

He looked around to make sure no one is around then he stares out the window. "She's different, I always approach people because of there powers or strength. But for the first time in a long time, I could feel something a bit different in me when I see her. I felt like even after I saw her fight, it was just a bonus to her in general. I just...I really...like her." I looked at him a bit surprised at what he said, "Do you just like her, or LIKE LIKE her." He formed a warm smile, "I like like her, definitely" He got up and walked off, then he gave me his signature creepy face. How can (y/n) like that!?

Hisoka's POV 

I walk back to the library to see (y/n) sleeping. I sat next to her not wanting to wake her up and opened the bag of cookies. She started to wake up from the smell, and I handed her a cookie. She looked at me with heavy eyes and hugged me. "Your the best, thank you for getting my cookies and being my friend." I hugged her back and we continued to talk. 

Then my number got called on the speaker. I left (y/n) and went to go see the chairman. I sat down In front of him.

CM - Who interests you the most?

H - 99 Killua, 405 Gon, and 55 (y/n)

CM - Who would you avoid fighting

H - 55 and 405 

He smiled at me and told me to leave. Right before I opened the door I heard him say, "Good luck, Hisoka! I think she really likes you!" I look back at him only to see him reading through some papers he had on the desk. I must be hearing things.

(y/n) POV

Once Hisoka returned I was called next, I went to go see the chairman and sat in front of him. 

CM - Who interests you the most?

H - 99, 405, 404 and 44

CM - Who would you avoid fighting

H - 44 and 405

He nodded and told me to leave, right before I could even open the door I heard him say, "Good luck with Hisoka, you guys look cute together." I looked at him to see him looking through some papers, "What did you just say?" He looked at me, "I said good luck with the final phase." I nodded and walked out. I must be tired.

Chairman's POV

I'm never too old to ship!

~Mini timeskip~

Hisoka POV

I looked over to (y/n) to see her asleep on my shoulder while I read a book. I put all the trash in the bag and picked up (y/n) bridle style. I walked her to an empty room on the blimp and set her down on the bed. I then stripped to my boxers and hopped in the bed with her. I tucked us into bed. Once I got comfortable I wrapped my arms around (y/n) waist. She scooted closer to my chest and got comfortable. I then drifted off to sleep.

~Timeskip~

(y/n) POV

I woke up to the speaker saying that we are an hour away from our destination. I snuggled in my warm pillow...wait...this is not a pillow. I looked up to see Hisoka still asleep. He looks cute when he's asleep. Wait...this is my chance! I managed to set my arm free, I moved my hand to his gravity-defying hair. IT'S SO FUCKING SOFT. 

Hisoka grip tightened, I looked at his face again to see a smiling Hisoka. I blush, "How long have you been awake?" He smirked at me, "Long enough." We stared at each other for a moment until I realized, Hisoka wasn't wearing anything but boxers. I look down to see his beautiful abs, you know! The abs that you'd read in fanfics or see on movies. My thoughts were interrupted, " See something you like?" I gave him a seductive smirk and whispered in his ear, "Of course, you look delicious." I then got out of bed and walked out of the room leaving him flustered in bed. Then the speakers announced that we were landing soon.

Once we landed the Chairman explained the rules, and the match began.

Gon and Hanzo were the first to fight, everyone wanted to kill Hanzo because he was basically torturing Gon, long story short Hanzo gave in because of how stubborn Gon was. Everyone else went, and every time Hisoka's match started he would whisper in his opponent's ear and they would forfeit. I wonder what he's up to? It was my turn, and I was facing Hanzo. 

Since I can't kill him, I'll just make him quit. Once the fight started Hanzo was about to attack. I whispered to myself, " Hell Earth Chains". Chains of rock appeared from the ground and tied Hanzo to where he stands. I let my bloodlust show, I see him shaking in fear. I raise my fist aiming for his face, right before my fist touched his face he screamed, " I forfeit!" I hide my bloodlust and snapped my figures, the chains then returned to the ground and molded with the tiles not leaving a trace behind. I smiled at Hanzo and walked over to Hisoka. Everyone was shocked and took 10 steps away from Hisoka and me.

Killua's match with Illumi was next. I already knew that Illumi would go too far, so before Killua's match, I slipped a note into his pocket so when he leaves he can read it later. Long story short, Killua ended up killing someone, and we all passed. 

While everyone was sitting in the classroom learning about the Hunter's Card, Gon came in and he was pissed. He ended up breaking Illumi's wrist, I'm so glad that he's Killua's friend. Once the class was done, Gon walked up to me. "(y/n) do you know where I can find Killua?!" I smiled at him, " He's probably at home, are you giving up on him?" Gon gave a determined look, "Of course not, you never give up on a friend! I gotta go, I hope we see each other again." I smiled at him and nodded, then he left. 

Hisoka walked up to me with a warm smile. "So what are you gonna do now?" I smiled back at him, "I'm going to go back home and tell my parents that I finished my mission." He looked a bit disappointed but then he gave me a sheet of paper, "Here's my number, call me if you wanna talk. And also, I'm going to be at Heavens Arena for a while, so if you have some free time then come to visit me." I nodded and gave Hisoka a kiss on the cheek, "Ok, talk to you later." Then I was on my way, and it all sank in...I KISSED HIM ON THE CHEEK! WHY WOULD I DO THAT! I guess I do LIKE LIKE him, FUCK!

Hisoka POV

She

kissed

me

on

the

cheek...FUCK! SHE WILL BE MINE!


	8. New Mission

(y/n) POV

I made it home, at the front door was a bunch of tourists. Right when the announcer said no one could open the door, I opened all the doors and headed to my father's office. I didn't sense Illumi, so he must already be home. Once I opened the front doors a couple of the butlers had excited and worried faces. "What's going on? Is something happening?" One of the butlers said, "(y/n) your smiling, and blushing! Have you finally fallen in love." I was stunned, was I blushing!? I don't blush unless theirs a cookie in front of my face or I just read the best fanfic in the world. "Also your father has summoned you to his office!" I quietly said thank you and rushed over to my father's office.

Once I made it to the front of dad's office, I knocked on the door. "Come in!" I opened the door and saw mom, dad, grandpa, and Illumi. 

Mom - IS IT TRUE YOU FOUND SOMEONE YOU CAN MATE WITH!?

Illumi - She was talking with him during the whole exam, she was blushing and everything! She even gave him a kiss on the cheek!

Mom - OOOOO, That's my girl~ 

Grandpa - From what Illumi told me... if you keep pulling on his chain he's going to pounce on you! So if he has a slight chance with him, don't kill him.

Dad - So who's this Hisoka? Could he beat me in a fight? Are you sure he's not just using you? Does he know about your power?

Illumi - I talked with him about (y/n) and he really opened up! I don't think he sees this as a game!

Dad - Hmmm, tell me every detail about what happened on the mission!

Mom - YES, and tell me how this Hisoka looks! My daughter must have the finest mate!

Grandpa - Yes, do tell.

I sighed, " ok"

~Timeskip~

By the time I was done with the story Gon and the others got Killua. Mom was jumping around as she loved the unfinished love story, Illumi was calming trying mom down, and grandpa and dad were whispering to each other. 

Dad then looked at me with a devilish smirk, "Your new mission is to go to Heavens Arena! You are going to get to know this Hisoka and make him your mate! Once you feel like he's ready, you and him can come back so we can approve of him!"

I blushed a bit and nodded walking out and excited to see Hisoka! I quickly texted him, that I was going to Heaven's Arena. Once he responded back with, "I'll be waiting~" I left the mansion.

~Back in the office everyone was thinking~

DID SHE JUST BLUSH!


	9. Not A Cheap Toy

(y/n) POV

I walked through the front door of Heaven's Arena and I signed up at the front desk. My match starts in 20 minutes, so I go to the vending machine to get a pack of cookies. When I got my cookies and turned around I was met with my 2 little brothers. Gon and Killuia gave me a big hug. Gon spoke up first, " Onee-sama what are you doing here!" I giggled a bit, "I came here to see Hisoka. What are you guys doing here?" They looked at each other and smiled. Killua laughed a bit, "We're just here to work on our fighting skills! So are you and Hisoka dating?" I blushed a bit, "N-no! I gotta go! See you guys later." I dashed off to the arena for my match. 

*Killua and Gon's Thought*

Did she just Stutter!

I went on to the stage. A big buff guy walked forward me. He was spatting about how I'm punny and whatnot, I didn't really care. Once the bell rang he ran towards me. I whispered to myself, " Wind sword." A small gust of wind blew towards the man and he stopped in his tracks. His head slowly slid off his body. The announcer said, "A-and t-the w-winner is (y/n)." The referee walked over to me, shaking like a scared kitten. I giggled a bit, "You don't have to be scared I won't hurt you." The referee blushed a bit, "You are on the 200th floor." I nodded and walked out. Everyone was still dead silent. 

I made my way to the elevator, "What floor miss?" I smiled at her, "200th, please." She nodded. I then exited the elevator and walked down the dark and creepy hallway. A strong but not strong enough presence was trying to push me back. I let my bloodlust leak a little bit and the presence stopped. A couple of cards were thrown at me. I caught them all, I didn't notice the arms around my waist from behind. 

"Hey (y/n), glad you were able to come." I turned my head to see Hisoka. I returned the hug, "I'm glad to be here, how have you been?" He gave me a warm smile, "Good. Since you haven't done a match yet, you can spend a couple of nights in my room." He gave me a devilish smirk and I laughed, "I just won a match so no need, but I'll make sure our rooms are close." I walked to the front desk while he gives me cheerfully smile, "How many matches did you do?" I smirked at him, "Only 1, let's just say he's going to need a headless horse to fit his new look." Hisoka stopped and his tracks and gave me a lustful smile. I retrieved my room key and looked at Hisoka seductively, "What's that face for?" His lustful smile grew wider, he then grabbed my waist and whispered in my ear, " I want you, come to my room so we can play." He pulled away a bit to have a good at me. I got close to his ear and gave it a small lick, "Sorry, but you have to earn that, I'm not some cheap toy." I slid out of his grip and walked to my room sway my hips seductively, leaving him stunned and wanting more. 

Hisoka POV

I looked at her in shock. What she said keeps running through my mind. 'Sorry, but you have to earn that, I'm not some cheap toy.' I don't know why, but when she said that it was a major turn-on. My lower region is shining! Usually, if I just asked a girl for sex they just do it, but (y/n) is going to be a chase and I love a good chase. But, this won't be a normal chase, when I catch her she WILL be mine and only mine. 

She is different, I wonder how this will turn out.


	10. Watch me Fight

(MAKING UP A FLOOR MASTER) 

(y/n) POV

I was walking to the front desk to sign up for a match, I would like to fight a floor master because they get there own floors instead of a crappy room. "HEY YOU!" I turn around to see a pissed blue-haired guy. "Ummm, sir are you talking to me?" He looked even more pissed, "Are you (y/n)!?" I gave him a blank stare, "Yes. And who may you be?" He walks forward, "I'm the man who is going to kill you! You Killed my big brother and now I'm coming for revenge." I give him a warm smile, "Ok, let's fight in 30 minutes!" He gave me a death stare, " Fine." We filled out our sign up sheets, then we walked off.

I walk to the arena to see Hisoka fighting a floor master, Kastro is his name. I sat down watching the match. As the fight proceeded Hisoka's arm was chopped off, the room went silent for a moment. I don't know what came over me but I began to grow worried, "HISOKA YOU GOT THIS! DESTROY HIM!" Everyone looked at me a Hisoka. Hisoka looked at me and gave me a warm smile. He mouthed, 'Watch me fight'. I blushed a bit and continued to watch him fight. He grew angry from what Kastro said...What did he say?

Hisoka POV

I mouthed, 'Watch me fight'. She understood and sat down with blush all over her face. So cute. I looked at Kastro and he gave me a creepy smile...and that's coming from me!? He chuckled, "When I defeat you, I'm going to take that beauty from under your feet! She would much prefer a floor master instead of a killer clown!" I was pissed. No one talk's about my (y/n) like that! 

I killed him, and right before he died I whispered in his ear. "You are too weak to be with her." Once I exited the arena I was prized with a hug from the one and only (y/n). "I knew you would beat his ass! No one messes with you! And for winning I will give you an award." I was a bit confused, she then kissed me on the cheek and whispered in my ear, "Now watch me fight." She then walked off leaving me stunned, she kissed me...AGAIN!? Her lips are so soft, and warm an- "I can't believe the famous Hisoka is stunned by one kiss!?" I look over to see Machi, "Just hurry up and sew me up, I have a match to watch!" She rolled her eyes, "You must really like her, so I'll make it quick. And don't forget the boss is having a meeting, so you better come this time." I nodded and watched her stitch me up. I paid for her and made my way back to the arena. 

I made it just in time, (y/n) was facing off with Aqua. A floor master, a bit stronger than Kastro. (Y/n) has good taste. I let my aura spike, (y/n) look at me and smiled. I smiled back at her, then the fight started.

(y/n) POV

The fight started. The blued headed man named Aqua came running towards me. I doughed every attack with ease. He was pissed, "You killed my little brother! I will get my revenge you bitc-" I cut him off with a punch in the gut. "You fool. Instead of jumping into a fight, you should have gotten stronger." I kicked and punched him a couple more times. He was on the floor coughing up blood." He smirked, "You know I specialize in assassination, so I'm going to kill your little boyfriend. So you can suffer like m-" 

I whispered, "Ice Stake". Ice formed from the ground creating spikes that pierced through his hands and feet. I let my bloodlust leak a bit, making Aqua shake in fear. "Don't touch him." I then whispered "Lightning Rod." I allowed the air to lift me up and formed a dark cloud in my hand. I start grabbing lightning rods. "DON'T TOUCH HIM". I threw rods at him over and over until my anger left my body. I landed on the ground. The referee came over to me shaking like an abused puppy. I gave him a warm smile. He stopped shaking and grabbed my wrist, " The winner and the new floor master (y/n)!" 

Then it hit me...HE WAS A FLOOR MASTER. I'm so lucky. Some cheered some were stunned but I didn't mind. I looked back at Aqua to see a bloody mess. I walked over to him and put my hands together. "Rest in peace." Then I walked off the stage. I may like to kill, but that doesn't mean I'm disrespectful. Once I left the arena I was picked up and swung me around. "That was amazing! I've never seen anything like that! God, I Love You!" I was shocked. Did he just say he loves me?

"And your award~"I was even more shocked when he kissed me on the lips. It wasn't lustful but warm and loving. I kissed him back. Once our lips parted and he gave me a warm smile. "I love you too." He picked me up and brought me to this room. 

The next thing he did made me even more shocked. Instead of trying to have sex with me, he pulled me close and whispered sweet nothings in my ear until I fell asleep. 

I love him


	11. Mine

(y/n) POV

It's been a couple of days since our fights. Hisoka and I have been going on dates and getting to know each other. I got a call from my friend Chrollo to help him out with a job. I agreed so I gotta leave today. I'm currently standing at the front door and Hisoka and I are having a lustful make out session. We parted lips, "I'll see you soon Hisoka good luck on your job." He gave me a quick peck, "You too (y/n)" 

Once we left the arena we went our separate ways. 

Hisoka POV

I finally arrived at the base with a goofy smile on my face. Machi laughed at me, "What's that face for!?" I completely ignored her and continue to walk over to my rock. The others were confused about why I was in a daze but was afraid to ask. I look out the window staring at the clouds that pass by. 

Chrollo finally decided to show up with his nose in a book. He began to explain the mission. "We are to steal all of the items from the upcoming auction in York New City. We'll discuss the plan further when my girlfriend shows up. Phinks laughed "Boss you still have a crush on this "girlfriend" of yours, you need to give up one of these days." Chrollo gave Phinks a death glare, "I'm not going to give up on her, she will be mine." 

Before Phinks could say anything he was interrupted, "Sorry Chrollo, but I'm already taken. Plus I see you more like a good friend or brother than any type of lover." Everyone looks at the entrance and (y/n) walked up to the center of the room. Chrollo looked a bit shocked, "You're taken?" (y/n) blushed a bit and nodded. (y/n) looks around and her eyes met mine. 

(y/n) POV

I look around and see Hisoka. Our eyes meet and My face heats up a bit. I whisper to myself, "Airlift." The air around me lifted me up and brought me to Hisoka our eyes still haven't left from each other. Hisoka puts his arm around my waist and gave me a loving kiss. Once we parted I smirked, " I didn't know you worked with Chrollo." He gave me a loving smile, "And I didn't know You were friends with Chrollo." 

Before we could continue our conversation Chrollo interrupted us and cleared his throat, "(y/n) are you cheating on your lover why are you kissing Hisoka?" He sounded a bit surprised. I rolled my eyes and faced Chrollo, from the corner of my eyes I say a sad-looking pink-haired girl. She must like him, she's beautiful. Why is Chrollo such a fool, he's missing out!

I sighed, " Chrollo you fool, Hisoka is my lover. And I would never stoop so low that I would cheat, you know me better that." Giggles and snickers filled the room, " Now let's continue going over the mission." Hisoka wrapped his arms around my waist and sat me down on his lap as we listened to the rest of the plan. 

When Chrollo finished explaining the mission, everyone started to leave the base and...


	12. I Hate Disrespectful Fools

(y/n) POV

When Chrollo finished explaining the mission, everyone started to leave the base and...

Before I could follow the rest Hisoka grabbed me from behind and gave me a rough kiss. We parted lips, " How do you know Chrollo? Did you date him? Was he your firs-?!" I cut him off with a peck on the lips, "Calm down. You were my first kiss and I did not date him. I know him because I needed to help him with a job when I was younger. He developed a crush on me and my mother grew to like him. She thought it would be a grand idea for him to be my future husband, but my dad thought he was too weak, and yes he is. Mom and dad had a huge fight over it, but I only saw him as a brother or a friend, so mom gave up. You don't have to worry, I love you and nothing can change that." 

He looked a bit taken back at what I said. He smiled a bit, took my hand and lead me to the exit. When we walked out everyone in the was whistling and howling at Hisoka and I. I was a bit embarrassed but then Hisoka grabbed me by my waist and pulled me close to him. Everything went silent, I looked over to Chrollo and Hisoka to see them having an Aura battle. Giving each other death glares and letting their bloodlust take over the air.

I laughed a bit, I left Hisoka's grasp and walked over to Machi. I whispered a joke about Chrollo and Hisoka. She busts out laughing and Chrollo grows a bit distracted. I speak up, " Let's go! We have an auction to crash."

Mini Timeskip 

On our way there Machi and I talked the whole time. I ended up finding out that she has a crush on Chrollo and that pissed me off. I told her, "That fool is so pinned up on the past that he is missing out on someone who actually cares about him." She smiled at me. "Do you want me to kick his ass for you!? That idiot needs the learn a lesson!?" She looks a bit confused, " (y/n) I was pretty surprised when you said that you saw him as a brother. I thought you had a crush on him as well and how the hell did you end up with Hisoka!?" 

I gave her a warm smile, " I never liked Chrollo. I'm my opinion he's not strong enough. And I know what your thinking, Hisoka can barely touch him. But I don't believe that. I think Hisoka is 10 times better than Chrollo, there's something about him that makes him different from every other guy who came chasing after me." She gave me a warm smile, "So how did you and the clown meet each other." "It's a long story..." "We have time, tell me!" So I told her.

Mini Timeskip

Franklin, Feitan, and Shizuku just came back from the first part of the mission. We are currently on a hot air balloon while Uvo updated Chrollo on the situation. Hisoka and the others are with Chrollo waiting for there orders. The mafia was on our tail so we landed. Cars drove up and people swarmed out ready to attack. A man shouted, "GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! AND WE'LL EVEN LET YOU DECIDED ON RATHER WE GROUND YOU OR BARRY YOU!" 

Shalnark - Look at the reception I'm getting!

Shizuku - I hope I don't have to clean this all up.

Feitan - They are not worth it.

Uvo - You guys can stay out of this! I'll take care of it!

(y/n) - No fair! I wanted to kill them all! Uvo can I do it!!! PLeassssseeee!!

Uvo sighed" FIne but when the real fight starts let me handle it!" I nodded and slid down the hill.

I walk forward and a man walks right in front of me and points the gun to my face. "Are you the ones who kidnapped all of our guests?" I gave him a warm smile, "Yup." He was taken back a bit, "Well you sure have a lot of guts, I'll give you that much. Now, which one of you is the leader?" I laughed a bit. He looked pissed now, "You bitch!" He pulled the trigger, but I caught the bullet and softened the blow on my hand with a little bit of dirt I collected on my way down. Once he realized I caught the bullet, he looked like he shitted on himself. 

I whispered to myself, " Reaper's Hand." My hand turned solid black and I slapped him in the face so hard that this head left his body. I was pissed, "So disrespectful. I hate disrespectful fools." I stormed forward and attacked the group of guys. I whispered to myself, "Elemental Fist of Death." I punched, kicked and broke every person in my path. 

Shalnark - She's kinda like Uvo. I wouldn't be surprised if she beat him in a fight. 

Feitan - Uvo may be the strongest man in the group but (y/n) is the strongest girl.

Uvo - I'm so proud of her! She's grown up so much!

While I was fighting a man aimed a big gun at me, "I'm going to blow you to bits!" I chuckled a bit, "That is going to blow me to bits, ha. Are you trying to offend me, because I don't like being compared to a metal toy." He shot it at me, smoke was everywhere. Once the smoke cleared, everyone could see me melting the large bullet with my hand. All of the fools were shocked. I played with the melting metal with my other hand, "Ah, I love the feeling of melting bullets!" They began to run away. "Awww! Don't go the fun is about to start!" 

I continued to kill them, ripping off there heads and punching holes through them leaving me relaxed as can be. It's times like these that help me release off pinned up stress and anger. Once everyone was dead, I sensed Aura. I look over to the source to see a blond boy and a strange standing blob talking to them. I can see the blond kid is Kurapika but the blob dude kinda freaks me out.

"Hey Uvo, I have a gut feeling that the appetizer is about to be served! Want to take care of them?" I smirked at him and he smirked at me, "Of course little sis, thanks for being so considerate." We walked past each other and high fived along the way.


	13. Bad Feeling

(y/n) POV

I sat with the rest of the gang and watched as Uvo waited for his opponents. "UVO DON'T OVERDO IT! I WANT TO SPEND SOME TIME WITH YOU LATER!" He laughed a bit, "Don't worry sis, I'll be fine." I giggled a bit. Shalnark pulls out some cards and we began to play a game. 3 men walked up to Uvo and the battle began.

~Timeskip brought to you by Uvo! Everyone's universal big brother~

Once the fight was over Shalnark helped Uvo and gave him some advice with his leach problem, I joined them. "Uvo? Do you need a mint?" Uvo laughed a bit, Sure, but after the leeches are gone." Shizuku came down to suck out some of the stuff. Uvo screamed at me, (y/n) watch out!" I jumped back to see chains with yellow aura. The chains stop following me and wrap around Uvo. He was suddenly pulled in the air, by the chains. Machi quickly threw one of her needles at Uvo so we could track him.

We began to follow the aura thread. 'I have a bad feeling. Uvo please be ok" We were drying in the car until we all jumped out except for Nabu. The car began to shrink and turn into a little pouch. We all quickly figured out that the nin user who did this most likely have the items for the auction. People came to kill us but we seem to beat them to it and continued our journey to save Uvo. I felt my phone vibrate a bit, I look down at it to see a text from Gon, "If you see Kurapika please stop him from doing something he'll regret. I think revenge is taking over. If you see the Phantom Troupe, DON"T TELL HIM! Call me when you're free." 

That gut feeling became stronger.

~Timeskip~

We knocked out some garudas and took their clothes. Pinks killed the guard and we set him free. I gave Uvo a big hug, "Thank you for saving me!" He hugged me back, "Anything for you little sis." Uvo's big brother mode left his body as rage took over. "I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL I KILL THE CHAIN USER!" I sighed, "His name is Kurapika and we need to find him. He probably already relocated, let's stop somewhere and regroup." He stormed throw the wall "WERE THE FUCK IS HE!"

Shizuku - They probably left because you were so loud.

Phinks - Whatever! Let's get out of here! Our mission is done.

Uvo - YOU TELL THE BOSS IM NOT LEAVING UNTIL I SETTLE THINGS WITH THE CHAIN USER!


	14. All my Fault

(y/n) POV

Uvo already left once he found out where the chain user was. When I first became a friend of the Phantom Troupe, Uvo and I made this pack that if we knew we couldn't win a fight, that he would use our aura to send each other a signal to help. So once he left I gave him the look and he understood what I meant. 

I was sitting on top of the base roof, looking at the moon, waiting for him to come back. Uvo was like a big brother to me, if he left... he smarter than that he wouldn't. I suddenly felt Uvo's aura spike. I quickly ran towards his direction. The closer I got the stronger his aura became. 

I felt like I was running out of time, every bone in my body needed to go faster. I closed my eyes and allowed my other senses lead the way. I focused all my energy on my back then wings made out of ice and water appeared. I was faster than before, for a quick second, I thought I could make it.

Once I got there I saw Uvo on the ground face down, I couldn't feel his aura. Right next to him was Kurapika letting his chains disappear. I quickly ran down and pushed him out the way, holding Uvo in my arms. I whispered, "You killed him." He looked at me with curious eyes. "What are you doing here (y/n)? I just killed him, he was in the Phantom troupe an-" 

I screamed, "YOU KILLED HIM." He looked taken back, "He deserved it, he killed my clan an-." I cut him off, "SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP!" I let my bloodlust out and my power with it. I thought, 'It was my fault. I knew this would happen. I should have stopped him. I'm so sorry.' I repeated that in my head, thinking about my time with Uvo. 

Hisoka POV

I felt a strong aura in the same direction (y/n) went, and everyone noticed it too. We all left the base and followed the aura, '(y/n). What's wrong.'

Once we finally got there no one knew what to do. We saw (y/n) holding a dead Uvo while the world around her turned in to complete discord. The earth was cracking, the plants and dirt was floating in the air, water and ice formed and the air was so thick it was hard to breathe. (y/n)'s bloodlust spilled out leaving everyone scared to move. 

Chrollo looked determined and tried to walk forward, "(y/n) IT'S OK IM HERE FOR YOU! YOU NEED TO STOP THIS." That only made it worst, her power increased, sending him flying back to another bolder. Everyone ran to Chrollo and asked if he could take her power. He didn't want to, but he took his book out and focused his aura. Nothing happened. Everyone was shocked and Machi spoke, "WHY DIDN'T IT WORK?!" Chrollo looked at his book in disbelief not knowing what to do. 

I looked down at my hands and looked at (y/n). She was crying so hard, she must blame herself for what happened to him. My body moved on its own, I knew what to do. 

I started to walk forward, at first the closer I got the thicker the air got but once I got past that everything seemed to...accept me. The closer I got the easier it was to get to her. Once I stood in front of her I got down on my knees and put my arms around her neck. I whispered in her ear, "It's ok (y/n). I know he's gone but he loved you so much. He wouldn't want to see you like this, you need to stop." Everything stopped.

The ground slowly formed back together, the air what back to normal and the ice and water disappeared. (y/n) set Uvo down and hugged me back crying her eyes out, "It was all my fault. I knew something like this would happen. I should have stopped him. Hisoka...why did it have to be him?" I hugged her tighter and pulled her close to chest, letter her cry he pretty eyes out. "I know Uvo is gone and he won't come back. But he loves you and he would never want to see you like this. Please (y/n) look at me." She looked up at me, "I read somewhere that if you burn the body of the person who dies, that person will be able to live in peace. Let's say our goodbyes together. You know how Uvo is, he always worries about you." 

She nodded, she pulled out her hand and placed it on Uvo's chest, she hesitated. I then hold her other hand and kissed it, she looked at me and smiled. She closed your eyes, "Uvo. You are my big brother and I promise that I'll live my life well. I'll always remember you so you don't have to worry, If you see me fall down... knock me out and help me up like you always do. I'll see you when my time comes." She then whispers" Spirit flame." A gorgeous blue flame burned Uvo's body, she leaned on my shoulder, "Hisoka." I continued to look at the flame, "Hm?" She held my hand tighter, "Thank you. I love you." I smiled and kissed her forehead, "I love you too."

We continue to watch the flame, as the flame died down she fell asleep in my arms. I picked her up and watched as Uvo's ashes blew with the wind. When I turned around I saw everyone looking at me and her in shock. Chrollo spoke, "How did you do that?" I gave him a death glare and walked right in front of him, "She may be powerful, but she's still human. Next time something like this happens don't treat her like a weapon. And If I ever see you touch her or flirt with her EVER again. I won't hesitate to kill you. You fucking ass." I walked past him and everyone followed, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I look back to see Machi, Nobunaga, Shalnark and the rest.

Feitan - Thank you for helping her.

Nobunaga - What you did for Uvo and (y/n) means a lot to me, thank you. 

Macho - I don't know how the hell you did it, but you're not that bad. Take care of her, she likes you a lot.

Shalnark - This is not my decision but I don't think she should contribute in the revenge of Uvo, please convince her when she wakes up. 

Everyone else nodded while Chrollo stayed quiet. I nodded and we made it back to the base.


	15. I'm Always Here For You

Filler

(y/n) POV

I wake up to feel a warm pillow, "So warm." Then the pillow moved, I was a bit freaked out so I used my wind to push the pillow away. I look over the cracked wall to see Hisoka rubbing his head. I walk over to him and give him a loving passionate kiss. 

He then wrapped his arms around my waist and laid me down on the bed. He started to kiss and suck on my neck, leaving marks all over the right side. He moves his hands lower and lower, making my body heat up. I moan, " Hisoka~" He laughs a bit and whispers in my ear, "You're all mine now~" Right when he was about to proceed, BANG BANG, "No fucking! THE WALLS ARE FUCKING THIN!" Hisoka and I look at each other, then we bust out laughing. 

His laugh is so beautiful, "Hisoka. Thank you for helping me." He smiled and pulled me into his warmth, "I love you and I'll do anything for you." I nuzzle into his chest, "I love you too~" 

'Uvo. I think I'll be alright.'

A/N

I hope you're enjoying the Fanfic so Far! For any of my multi-platform readers, this book (and others) are also on Wattpad with pictures! Some books will be only for Ao3 while others are only for Wattpad. If you want to check them out my username is Writing Goddess or @lyricc0900! For some special one-shots visit my Tumblr account (same username)

Now on with the story!


	16. Stupid Coin

Hisoka POV

(y/n) and I walked out of our room to meet the rest of the troupe, I pick her up bridal style and jumped up to my rock. The air was thick with tension once we walked in the room, Shalnark spoke up. "(y/n). Some of us are going to make sure that the chain user dies but you can not be involved with Uvo's revenge. I hope you understand." She was going to object until I strengthen my grip on her, she looked into my eyes and knew what I was trying to say. She sighed, " I understand, but Kurpika's friends are trying to stop him from going too crazy...So if you see 2 little boys and a perverted looking old man then don't hurt them too badly. There nothing like him." Everyone stared at her a bit surprised, She puts her hand on top of mine and snuggles into my chest. 

So cute. 

Shalnark went over the plan on finding the chain user, then a handful of them left. Shalnark went to do some more research, while Machi and Nobunaga went to look for the chain user. While they left (y/n) took a little cat nap on me while I stroked her soft hair.

*Timeskip* 

A couple of hours later the rest of the members showed up with the 2 little boys, Gon and Killua. Killua looks at us and tries to hold in his anger as he sees me holding his dear sister. I slowly slid my hand below her waist stroking her ass. I watched in amusement as his pale face slowly grew in color. Gon looks around and see's me, I hope he understands that he shouldn't know me. "HEY!" 

I sigh as (y/n) starts to wake up, "Hisoka! What's with all the noise." Gon starts to sweat as he realizes what he does. Hazama spoke up, "Do you know someone here?" I ignore them and focus on (y/n). I stroke her beautiful face and give her a quick peck on the lips. (y/n) turned around to see Killua and Gon, her energy suddenly starts up. 

(y/n) POV

I turn around to see my two little brothers, "GON! KILLUA!" I give Hisoka a quick kiss and jump down to give them a hug. They smile and run towards me and do the same, " What are you doing here sis?" I was about to answer until something clicked in my brain and anger zoomed through my body, "What the hell are you guys doing here!?" They both started to shake, Gon was about to explain until Nobu interpreted me, "(y/n) are these the two little boys you were talking about?" I looked at him and nodded. "Do you mind if I test the green one's power?" I look at Gon and he gives me a determined look. I walk over to Nabu and grab his neck and lift him in the air. I let a bit of my bloodlust spill. "If you hurt them too bad that stupid coin won't stop me from killing you!" I closed my bloodlust and gave him a warm smile, "Ok?" He started to sweat a bit and nodded. I carefully dropped him dusted off his shoulder. "Have fun!"

I sit on Hisoka's lap wiggling my bum to get comfortable, I can here Hisoka's heartbeat increase. He whispers in my ear, "If you keep teasing me I'm going to pounce on you, Love~" I feel myself get a bit hot, but calm myself down and focus on Gon and Nobu. They start there arm-wrestling match, every single time Gon's hand hit the rock table, Hisoka held me back harder each time. I lost focus of the fight once I noticed Killua giving Hisoka a death glare. I wonder why?

Then Gon's willpower truly showed, and he beat Nobu. Feitan grabbed Gon's hand and held him down. Before Killiua could take action I placed my hand on his chest to hold him back and Hisoka placed a card on his neck. I let a larger portion of my bloodlust spill, "Kill him and die Feitan." Noba looked at his hand, "(y/n) you know that all fights must be solved by a coin toss." I glared at him, "That does not apply to me, I am not a member. And I already warned you about these two so choose your fate wisely Feitan." He sighs, Feitan let Gon go and Hisoka removed his card.

Pakunoda spoke up, "They don't know who the chain user is, they don't know what is going on. There clean." It's true that they didn't know about Kurapika's power, but the rest of the troupe knows who the chain-user is and won't torture these kids. Not only the fear of me killing them if they hurt them but also some of them have fairly decent morals. Shalnark expressed how we should let them go, but Phinks also know the truth and thinks we should keep them here. Shalnark protested, she stated that we had enough information, but surprisingly Nobu spoke up. "Not just yet. I'm not letting the kids go. Do you want to join the spiders?" Gon refused.

I looked at Nobu and let my bloodlust fade. He took them and the rest of the troupe decided to go over some information. Hisoka looked at me, "Was that wise?" I giggled a bit, "They're my little bro's they can handle themselves, I can't always save the day after all." He nodded understanding what I meant. I leaned up to his ear and whispered seductively in his ear, "I know you've been seeking around. The next time you leave, take me with you. Or. I'll. Play. Durty." He seductively nibbles on my ear, "I'll take you, but you owe me." We walk over with the rest of the group and go over the plan. 

Killua POV

"DID YOU SEE THE WAY HE WAS TOUCHING HER! I FUCKING HATE THAT CREEPY CLOWN! OUT OF ALL THE GUYS SHE COULD HAVE LOVED SHE WENT WITH HIM." Gon was about to say something until the sword gut interrupted him, "Listen, kid, let your sister be happy with someone else besides her family for once. I know you've known her longer, but I've never seen her this happy and calm for a long time. I was as pissed and surprised as you are when I found out she was dating that creep, but seeing him with her...I realized he's also changed in his own way. I don't think he's the type of person to let her go that easy." I was a bit taken back by what he said, "Killua he's right. We just have to trust her on this one. And if he breaks her heart, we'll show him who's boss!" The man laughed a bit, "I like you kid. I'll make you a promise. If Hisoka hurts her, I'll call you up so you guys and the troupe can deal with him." Gon and I nodded and sit in silence.


	17. Fortune

(y/n) POV *Note Gon and Killua Escaped*

Everyone is in their positions, I look over to Hisoka to see him smirking at me. I look away blushing, once the 1st explosion was set off Hisoka and I started our fun little night. Him using his cards, and me using my elements to kill all that stand our my way. I haven't had this much fun since I was little. The fresh smell of death sweep the air, I look over to see a man in a hood holding a blood-red scythe. It may have been the smell of death in the air, but I felt like I would have been close friends with nonother than the reaper. 

I felt my phone vibrate, I pick up the phone to hear my dad.

Father - Hey sweetheart, your grandfather and I are on our mission. Have you heard from Illumi, were inspected a call from him. 

(y/n) - Nope, tell grandpa I said hi.

Then a man on fire started to scream. I threw a sharp piece of ice at him so he could shut the fuck up.

Father - Aww, I see you're having fun! Don't forget to kill quickly and wear protection.

I laughed a bit.

Grandpa - Have fun with your friends, show the world how great you can end lives!

I smiled a bit.

(y/n) - Ok, bye you guys. Talk to you later! 

I hung up the phone, and shoot a text to Illumi.

(y/n) ~ Hurry dad just called me.

I meat up with the rest of the group.

Dad ~ The job is finished, I FUCKING HATE CHROLLO! IF I EVER HEAR THAT YOU LIKE HIM, ILL KILL HIM. 

(y/n) ~ Don't worry, I'll be stopping by soon at the house. 

Dad ~ Cool, see you soon

Some of the members went over to start the next phase, while Hisoka, I and a few others went to start the auction. Kortpi came just in time and started to make clones of the auction items. 

~Mini Timeskip~

I sit on Hisoka's lap as he calls Kurapika, 'he's so warm!' "What a shame. And here I was trying to lift his spirits up a bit." Hisoka looked down at me and shook his head. I sighed, "He's such a fool. Thinking revenge will fill the hole in his heart. If I didn't have you at the time, I would have been just like him." Hisoka kissed me, wrapping his strong arms around my waist. Phinks past me a wine bottle and a glass, I pour the wine into a glass and gave it Hisoka, while I took slow sips from the bottle. 

~Next Morning~

I sit next to Hisoka, listening to the current conversation.

Nobu - We need to kill the chain user, and avenge Uvo. And you want us to pack and leave? He's going to be born in the next world, and we need to send the chain user to him. 

Franklin - Why don't you cut it out, the boss gave an order.

Nobu - Right, and the bosses order is absolute. I've got to wonder, are you really speaking as our leader? Chrollo.

Franklin - Nobunaga! Know it off!

Nabu - Shut up, I'm trying to talk to Chrolo here.

Chrollo stood up and walked towards Nabu.

Chrollo - Before I could answer, Nobunaga I need you to answer my questions. 

Chrollo started to write his fortunes. Nobu read his fortune, I leaned in closer to hear better. Hisoka made a suggestion of doing everyone's fortune to see if it wise to go after the chain user. 

I read over my fortune, 

You grieve over a fallen brother and let sadness 

shine with moon.

You seek comfort form a lover who you soon will

share each other's vows.

He leads you to a path

Of happiness and life

And breed to twins with a witty insight.

A dear friend finds the love that she seeks

and you create a friend that you will soon defeat.

Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

Protect while your love holds you by a warm fire. 

You lose friends and cry for each other 

But move on.

Death will not come near, as long as you seek 

the light of 2 younger deers.

Once I was done reading my face was beat red, Hisoka looked at me confused, "What's wrong! What did your fortune say?" I shake my head and tried to rush out the door. Hisoka grabbed my arm and pulled me close. Snatching the paper out of my hand, "Hisoka wait! I need some time to read over it again!?" My red-faced grabbed everyone's attention and they walked over to read it. Machi walked over to me, "Are you going to die?" I nod, "I'm going to die from overheating!" 

Hisoka's POV

I was reading over my fortune until a couple of lines peeked my interest~ 

You comfort your lover who you soon will

share each other's vows.

She leads you to a path

Of happiness and life

And breed to twins with a witty insight.

Death will not come near, as long as you help her seek

the light of 2 younger deers.

A fool will turn down the answer

That he seeks to say on the line that will turn bleek

I look over to (y/n) to see her face beet red, "What's wrong! What did your fortune say?" She tries to run out of the door, but I pull her close and snatch the paper out of her hand. After reading her paper with everyone else readying behind me. They look shocked, and I just smirked. I walked over to my red-faced girl and whispered into her ear, "I should probably warn you, but I'm not gentle in bed~" All her embarrassment left her body and he whispered in my ear, "Good~ I love it rough, so don't hold back~" I looked into her eyes and we both start to laugh. He picks me up and sits me on his lap. 

We both listen to the rest of their fortunes. Hisoka already told me about how he only joined to fight Chrollo, and how he's been in contact with Kurpika since Hunter's Exam. I know what you're thinking, 'Isn't it Hisoka fault that Uvo died?!', I don't think it is. He just wanted to fight Chrollo. I was about to speak, but Chrollo interrupted me, "You are not to get involved in Uvo's revenge." I sighed 

Hisoka laughed a bit, 'Fine. I won't help you find the location of Kurpika!'


	18. Help

(y/n) POV

Since I am not allowed to be involved in Uvo's revenge the team decided that Hisoka should take me out somewhere while they dealt with the chain user. I tied to talk to Chrollo about the chain user and how they could find him, but he kept shooting down my ideas. Kurpika better be glad that Chrollo is an idiot because he would have already been dead by now. I am currently sitting in a cafe while Hisoka is explaining his plan on fighting Chrollo. I look outside the window looking at the pouring rain, I then felt a gut feeling that something was happening to my little brothers. I was going to ignore my gut feeling, but then I thought of Uvo and what my fortune said... 

Death will not come near, as long as you seek

the light of 2 younger deers.

The light of the 2 younger deer are most likely Gon and Killua, and if not them the... my twins. I could already feel my face heat up....' Me with kids!?' Actually...that wouldn't be so bad! I would teach them how to kill, bake sweets with them, and maybe get them into yaoi and fanfictions! 

I would be such a good mother~

I sent a text to both Gon and Killua

(y/n) - Be careful. If anything bad happens, I'll always be there.

Once I sent the text, the gut feeling slowly disappeared. I then got a call from Machi.

M - (y/n)! I know I shouldn't be talking to you right now and you shouldn't get involved but I think we need your help! The chain user took the boss an-

(y/n) - And you're worried about him? 

The call went silent

M - Yes. Can you help us or give some info that could help us with the chain user? If Pakundo says anything, she'll die. I remember a couple of times you were trying to talk tot he boss but eh kept shooting you down. Was it about the chain user?

(y/n) - Yes. I think I knew what his plan was, or I could at least guess it. But every time I tried to bring it up to Chrollo, he would be a fool and shoot me down. I can't tell you exactly what he can or can not do, but you're smart enough to figure out my hint. Once I'm done destroy the phone so you won't get in trouble. ok?

M - OK

(y/n) - His weapon was common when slavery was around, it can be used to tie up a victim and do worst when you're not around. His emotion controls the level of power being used, so if he's revengeful then he'll be after all of you too. Don't take his words to lightly there filled with venom, and don't test his strength because his snake is never forgetful.

M - I think this might help! Thank you (y/n)!

(y/n) - I always got your back, oh and Machi

M - Yes?

(y/n) - When you find Chrollo, ask him out. He can be REALLY dense sometimes

M - O-ok.

I hung up the phone and finished my hot cocoa. Hisoka stood up, "Are you ready for the main event?" I stoop up as well and smiled, "Ready as I'll ever be!" He left money on the table and we were on our way.


	19. Say Hi For Me

(y/n) POV

Hisoka and I leave the phantom troupe before we headed out to a canyon, Hisoka said that's where Chrollo and Kurpika should be. On the way there Machi called me, informing me that Pakunoda might die. I told Hisoka to go ahead while I talked with Machi, I couldn't tell her the Hisoka was trying to kill Chrollo. I think she should figure out on her own I just told her 1 thing, "I'll make sure he won't die." Then I hung up and went to catch up with Hisoka. Once I got there Hisoka was shirtless with a disappointed expression, he slowly walks to the blimp and waits for me to get on. I walk over to Chrollo with a disappointed expression, "Chrollo, I can stand you sometimes. I tried to talk to you several times about the chain user. This could have all been avoided, but you were so busy acting like a fool that you couldn't even see that Uvo could have been avenged and someone that is actually in love you care about your well being."

He looks at me with wide eyes, "Who is it (y/n)?" I walk up to him and smack him in the face, "Figure it out yourself, fucking bitch." (A/N - *Drop the mic)

I walk over to the blimp to see a disappointed Hisoka and a puzzled Pakunoda. I walked over to her and gave her a hug, she was a bit taken back but then it hit her. "You knew all along didn't you?" I gave her a sad look, "Yes, I had enough information to prevent this." She laughed a bit, "Chrollo is stubborn at the worst times." I giggled a bit, "Yeah he is." I sat next to her and stroked her hair. She started to relax, "I'm going to die soon, so I'm going to tell them everything." I frowned a bit, "When you pass, tell Uvo that I said hi ok." She nodded and slowly drifted to sleep.

~Timeskip~

Once we dropped off Pakunoda, Hisoka picked me up bridal style and took me to a nearby hotel. He lays me down on the bed and takes off my clothes, only leaving me in my revealing underwear, he then took off his pants, climbed on top of me and kissed me. He moved his knee in between my legs making me moan. Once my mouth was open, he slid his tough inside and explored the corners of my mouth. Once our lips parted he gave me a warm smile and laid down next to me. He pulled me close to his chest and tucked us both in. 

"Goodnight love~"

"Goodnight Hisoka."

"I love you"

"I nuzzled into his chest and smiled a bit, "I love you too"


	20. Mike

Hisoka POV

I wake up to feel someone on my chest, I look down to see a peacefully sleeping (y/n). I stroke her hair and admire her beauty, she opens her eyes. "Good Morning Love~" She looks at me and blushes, "Good morning." I was about to sit up so I can give her a kiss but she gets off the bed and walks towards the bathroom. On her way there she starts to take off her bra and revealing underwear. Once she opens the door, she looks back at me and smiles, "Are you coming? Let's take a shower together." 

It took me a while to process what she said, but once I did I jumped out of the bed leaving my underwear with it.

~Timeskip~

You know, when someone asks you to take a shower with them the first thing you think of is sex. But with (y/n), all she does is teases me! It ok though, because when she allows me to become one with her, I won't hold back~

We were about to head to a cafe to get some brunch until (y/n) got a call.

(y/n) POV

I love teasing Hisoka, but I should probably stop...Grandpa did warn me that pulling on his chain too much might make him pounce. *Buzz Buzz* I took out my phone to see its a call from mom.

Mom - (Y/N)! How have you been!

(y/n) - I've been doing good, just going to a cafe with Hisoka 

Mom - Great! I need you two to come home right now!

(y/n) - Is something wrong? 

Mom - No~ Love Ya! Bye~~~

She hung up on my ear, "Hisoka after brunch we need to head to my place. Don't ask me why because I don't know." Hisoka laughed a bit and nodded. Once we got to the cafe he bought me a medium hot chocolate and a bag of mini chocolate chip cookies. He bought himself a small coffee and a croissant. Once we sat down a girl came up to Hisoka and gave him her phone number and me a glare. I was about to let my bloodlust run wild, but he ripped the paper to little pieces and throw them at her face. "I don't like thots. And as you can see I already have someone." She glared at us and stormed out, I snapped my fingers and the crack on the sidewalk grew a bit making her trip. Not even 10 mins later a guy with a sweatshirt that said, 'I get what I want' came up to me and tried to get my attention. Hisoka was about to pull out his cards but he was too late because I punched him in the balls making him scream like a little bitch. He ran out of the cafe and tripped over the slut that I tripped. 

I look over to Hisoka and we laughed our asses off, finishing out food and leaving the cafe. 

~Timeskip~

We finally made it to the Zoldyck Estate. "(y/n) is that you?" I look over to see Zebro, I walk over to him and give him a big hug. "It's been too long (y/n), how have you been?" I gave him a warm smile, "I've been good, I see you're going well." He smiled back, then looked behind me, "Isn't that Illumi's partner?" I nod, "Yes, he is currently my boyfriend as well~" Zerbro nodded, "Do you want to go through the front door or the side door?" I think for a moment, "Side door please!" I grab Hisoka's hand and we walk through the side door. "MIKE!" 

~Silence~

The silence was soon filled with loud footsteps, I look at Hisoka and smile a bit. A giant white wolf came out of the shadows, I let go of Hisoka's hand. "Mike sit." The white wold shakes his tail and sits down, "Good boy~ Will you take Hisoka and I to the house?" Mike got down, Hisoka got on first and then he pulled me up. On the way there I waved at the butlers who saw me riding on Mike.

Once we got there I held out my hand and he gave it a small lick, he then looked at Hisoka. I pulled Hisoka's hand up for Mike to sniff. Either 2 things will happen, Mike will eat Hisoka or he'll lick it. Mike started to sniff his hand then he gave Hisoka's hand a small lick. Mike then ran away and Hisoka gave me a confused look. I gave him a warm smile, "Mike had the chose to eat you or lick you, I'm pretty surprised that he let you on his back." Hisoka started to sweat a bit, "Well glad I'm not dead."

Once we walked through the door, we were greeted by Illumi, Grandpa, mom, and dad. 

This is going to be interesting...


	21. Approve?

(y/n) POV

I was greeted with a big hug from mom, "I'm glad you're home! This must be your lover, Illumi has told me a lot about him!" Mom looked over at Hisoka and gave him a creepy smile. I pried her arms off of me and walked over to Illumi, I gave him a big bear hug and smiled at him. I then bowed respectfully to grandpa and dad. Dad then cleared his voice to get everyone's attention, "Let's have lunch." Everyone started to follow him but I stayed behind, "You can come out now!" 

After a few moments of silence, all the butlers came out, heads down and emotionless expressions on there faces. "I missed you guys!" They all shot up and gave me a big hug, "I'm glad your safe Miss (y/n)!" I gave them a small smile and looked up to notice my favorite girl behind everyone else."Canary" She looked up, I walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "How have you been?" She gave me a warm smile, "I have been good Miss (y/n)." I sighed a bit, "Still haven't thought of a nickname for me yet." She looked at me with worried eyes, "No, I'm sorry Mis-" I cut her off by poking her forehead, "When you think of one, I'll take you on a vacation with me. Ok?" She gave me a small hug, "Ok." 

The sound of footsteps echoed through the halls, "Go. I don't want you to get in trouble." They all nodded and disappeared with the shadows. I looked around to see grandpa giving me a small smile, "Let's go." I nod and walk behind him slowly. I blow in my hand and use my ice powers to make an ice bird, once we walked past a window I let go free. When Killua and Gon break it, my note should appear. I hope they're ok. 

~Timeskip~

Dinner went well! Grandpa didn't kill Hisoka, Dad fought him and Hisoka lost, but Dad liked the way he fought so he was fine with him. Mom was trying to ask about marriage and Illumi tried to change the subject every time. But Hisoka told her the most embarrassing thing ever! It made the demons in my stomach stab me and the beats in my heart stopped. 

He told her, "I do plan on marrying her, and I'll make sure that you have a lot of grandchildren~" 

Dad and Grandpa laughed, Mom was fantasizing about wedding dresses and Illumi was giving Hisoka the death glare. By the end of lunch Mom, Dad, and Grandpa went on there missions and Illumi went to the training room. 

I am currently walking with Hisoka to my room. As I walk through the door, I hear a click. I turn around, and next thing I know I'm on the bed with Hisoka on top of me. 

🍋Lemon Warning~Start~🍋Disclaimer! First time doing a lemon!

Hisoka POV

I threw (y/n) on the bed and I gave her a hard kiss. I grabbed her ass and squeezed hard, making her moan allowing me to let my tough explore her mouth. Once our lips parted she was a flustered mess. I leaned in and seductively whisper in her ear, "Are you ready for dessert~" She laughed a bit and whispered back seductively, "Ready as I'll ever be, Hisoka~" 

I ripped off her clothes, leaving her in her matching bra and panties that says 'Eat Me' on the back. I started to take off my clothes leaving me only in my boxers. Before diving in, I go in the back pocket of my pants and pull out a condom. I place it in her hand, "Hold this~ I need to get you ready." She looked even more turned on when I gave her the condom. I unclipped her strapless bra and ripped off her panties. 

I started licking her, making her a moan wet mess, "A-ah!" I got my finger and pushed it in her hole. She screamed. Then I showed no mercy and added another, but this time she moaned. "Hisoka~" Before I could add another she closed her leg, making me pull my fingers out. She pushed me down and got close to my crotch. She looked at me, not breaking eye contact. She slowly pulls off my boxers and takes me all the way. 

After a couple of hard sucks and wet licks, I'm on their verge of coming. I quickly push her back down and quickly slip on the condom. I thrust all the way making her scream, "T-to B-big~" I give her a couple of seconds to adjust, she then nodded her head. I thirsted hard, sucking on her large breast. I then kiss her passionately, muffling her loud screams and moans. "I'm going to cum!" I look at her in the eyes, "Me too, together?" She screams, "Y-yes!" After a couple more trust we came.

I took off the condom, tied it up and tossed in the trash can not far from the bed. 

🍋Lemon End🍋

I hold her close and whisper sweet and perverted nothings in her ear, making her laugh a bit. Soon after, we start to doze off as I held her close to my chest.


	22. Quote

Filler  
Killua POV

I'm currently with Gon, trying to figure out how to open the black box his dad left for him. We are currently sipping on some sweet tea feeling a bit frustrated. Then a white and bluebird land in front of me. I look at it a bit longer and see that its made out of ice...Sis! The ice bird then breaks and a small piece of paper appears with the names Gon & Killiua on the front.

I pull Gon over, "It's from Onii-sama!" We open the sheet of paper

I hope you guess are ok, I just wanted to send you some advice. Stay safe!

For Killua 

\- The past cannot be changed. The future is yet in your power.

For Gon

\- Good, better, best. Never let it rest. 'Til your good is better and your better is best.

Make me proud.

-(y/n) Zoldyck

I smiled at the note and looked at Gon, "Let's keep trying." He smiled and we went back to the black box.


	23. Him

(y/n) POV

Hisoka and I are currently going into town so I can show him my favorite bookstore. We have a lot of books back home but they don't have any new manga. Once we arrived I was greeted by my 3 favorite friends Armin, Erwin, and Aqua. "(Y/N)!" I gave all of them a big hug. "It's been too long~ How have you guys been?" Armin gives me a small smile, "We've been good! How did the hunter exam go?" I giggled a bit, "I passed with flying colors." Erwin walked with Aqua while holding a white box. Aqua started to glare at Hisoka, "And who's this?" I smile at Hisoka and hold his hand, "This is my lover Hisoka! We met at the exams~" Armin and Erwin introduced themselves while Aqua just stayed quiet. 

"Erwin, what's in the box?" He smiled at me and gave me the box, "The store is closing down and we wanted to give a gift to our favorite customer." I was shocked, "What?! But your grandpa started this place up!" Armin gave me a sad smile, "Yes, but we can no longer afford to keep the shop." I took the box and opened it, to see a beautiful galaxy kimono. Aqua spoke up, "Why don't you put it on?" I nodded and made my way to the bathroom.

Hisoka POV

The 2 blonds went back to putting some books away and I went back to my staring contest with him. "So you're her lover. She must have made a mistake, she would never fall for a clown!" I smirked at him, "As if she would ever fall for her best friend Aqua~" He growled"I've known her longer than you! We have history and all you have is your fucking make up! I bet she wouldn't even remember that you exist if she was with me for one day~" I chuckled a bit and leaned in close, "After her screaming my name last night, she won't forget~ I can guarantee that~"

Aqua was about to punch me in my face, and I pulled out my cards. "How do I look?" I look over to see (y/n) sparkling, she looked like a goddess. I put away my cards as she walks up to me and gives me a quick kiss. I pull her close and give her a warm smile, "You look like a goddess."

(y/n) POV

I blushed a bit, "T-thank You~" He let me down and I walked over to Armin and Erwin, "I would like to be a co-owner of this shop. If you accept I can fund this place and spread the word about it. That way you can get more customers. All I ask is that you stay~ This place was the light of my childhood, I want to keep it open." Armin started to cry and Erwin comforted him. They looked at each other and smiled, "We accept! We'll send you the papers in the mail at a later date." I give the couple a big hug and I walk over to the counter and take out my checkbook. "Here's a check for 500,000. This should be enough to get some more books and to pay the place off for the next month or 2." They took it and gave me another hug, "Thank you so much!" 

"It's no issue at all." I felt my phone buzz and I looked at the time. "I would love to stay but Hisoka and I have somewhere to be~ I'll try to visit more often ok?" I smiled at them and gave Aqua a big hug, "Take care of yourself~" He gave me a sad smile and nodded. I took Hisoka's hand and we were on our way.

We were about to stop at the amusement park, but then Hisoka's phone rang. A few minutes later, he hung up the phone. "The Phantom Troupe wants our help into getting an exorcist for Chrollo. You in?"

I give Hisoka a big smile, "Of course! This is my chance to help Machi!" He chuckled a bit and nodded.


	24. Greed Island

(y/n) POV 

Hisoka and I have been collecting information and cards in this game called Greed Island. This game is like a live version of Yu-Gi-Oh, and I'm growing to like this. While I catch cards, Hisoka tries to find any info on exorcist that can help Chrollo. We've already met up with the Phantom Troupe, and have a plan already in motion. 

Light Lemon Start

I'm currently on Hisoka's lap, relaxing on in a warm pond. He slowly moves his hand up my thigh, making me moan a bit. "H-Hisoka, What if someone sees!?" He chuckles in my ear and starts to stick a finger in, then another and another. He turns me around and sticks his member inside of me. He lifts my hips up and slams it back down in the water, making me moan in his ear the deeper he goes. 

Light Lemon End

*Rustle*Rustle* 

"H-Hisoka! There's someone here" Hisoka stops and gently comes out of me, making me whimper. He quickly grabs my skirt and his shirt and puts it on me, he then picks me up bridal style and pulls out his cards. The mist got thicker, "No way...Hisoka! ONII-SAN!" Hisoka turns around and I hide my face in his chest. "What have we here? It seems we have some unexpected guests." Hisoka's blood lush grew and was about to attack, "Hisoka! Don't hurt them." Hisoka let his guard down and gave a passionate kiss, groping my ass in the process. "Sorry love~"

Hisoka looks over to the sort blond and rolls his eyes at her nose bleed. We walk behind a bush and get dressed in our clothes and meet up with Gon, Killua and his friends. I run over to my little bros and give them a big hug, "How have you guys been? Did you get my message?" Gon was about to talk until Killua rudely interrupts him, "What the hell were you and Hisoka doing?!" 

I laugh a bit and pat Killua's head, "Your smart enough to know what we were doing~ Now what are you 2 doing here?" Gon starts to explain how he is trying to find his dad and Killua is helping him. "What's your dad's name?" Gone smiles, "Ging Freecss!" 

..."I think I know him." 

......."WHAT?!"

The 2 boys start drowning me with questions, I then close their mouths. "I'm not close with him, but I think I met a man when I was on a mission and he introduced himself as Ging Freecss. He helped me when I was falling from a cliff and fixed my wounds. He was really nice." 

We start to walk a bit with Hisoka following from behind, Killua tries to attack him. "Stop starting at Oni-san like that!?" I giggle a bit and throw Killua over my shoulder and keep walking and talking with Gon and his friends. 

This is going to be interesting~


	25. Game Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAYOR TIMESKIP TO THE dodgeball GAME! To catch you up Gon, Killua, Hisoka, (y/n) and their new allies team up Tsezguerra's team. This team is enough members to play the games and win against Razors Team.

(y/n) POV

I quickly give Hisoka a passionately kiss on the lips and give him a small smile, "Do your best Love~" I walked to the side and watch the game begin. Razor explained the rules to the team, I wanted to join in but Gon and Killua insisted that I don't. They kept saying it was too dangerous and too serious before I could give them an ear full Hisoka saved them too by calming me down with a warm hug before the match started.

When the first throw was made by Gon's team and one of the clones on the Razers team was out, the same thing happened a second time. Razer let out a small smile, "Now I know how to beat you." Gon's team grew a bit weary, but their confidence stood strong. One of our allies through the ball using arua, but Razer caught it with ease. Everyone was shocked but I was impressed and very interested. He threw the ball back, but Goreinuused his powers and replaced him with one of his nen beasts. Leaving a headless nen beast to disappear due to damage, I shot up, my eyes sparkling in excitement. Razer team formed perfectly as they passed the ball around at full speed, so fast that most of the players on Gon's team couldn't keep up. The ball hit Tsezguerra's side, he limped his way to the wall and sit sat down. 

Hisoka started to use his bungee gum, giving Gon's team a huge advantage. But his power didn't last long, the new goal was to retrieve the ball from the Razors team. Both Gon and Killiua powers up there nen. Gon aims his nen at his hands, once the ball touched his hand it gets shot through the sealing and Gons flys back leaving his shoes behind. 

I ran to Gon, "I'm ok guys really." Once I saw the blood running down his face I let my bloodlust spill out. "(y/n)! It's ok! We got this!" My bloodlust turned off like a light switch once he gave me a determined smile. 

Gon got patched up and sat next to me as we watched the game. 

The game went back and forth until it was just Gon, Killua and Hisoka, my 3 favorite guys. Gon's nen was powerful and it almost matched Razor's power, but Razor was one step ahead of him and used his body to slow the momentum of the ball. Killua, Gon and Hisoka combined there power and force to catch the ball. Gon's power only grew stronger, Razor bumped the ball but Gons fainted in exhaustion which. My anger flew but I quickly concealed it, 'He hurt my brothers~'

After the game, Razor talked to gon about his father. Once he was done I asked him if I could talk to him in private. Once the other went ahead, I grabbed his chin roughly and let my bloodlust leak out. "If you hurt my little bros every again~ I'll beat your ass!" Razor grew pale and nodded, I gave him a warm smile and patted his shoulder, "Thank you for helping them grow, due to this I won't rip off your head! And I love you nen it looked so cool!!!!" I laughed a bit and waved bye at him and went to look for the others. Once we retrieved the card Hisoka and I left the others. I wished my little bros luck and told them to take care of yourself. 

~Timeskip~

The next day we meat up with the Phantom Troupe, and discussed the exorcist we found. When I found out that Kalluto joined the troupe and he found out that I was in Greed Island we drowned each other in hugs. She was always quiet but she was more affectionate when he was around me. In my eyes, he was like a black cat~ Once we pinned down the exorcist, he decided to help us and we returned to the real world. Machi told me that she'll call us when she needs some help with her "relationship" with Chrollo and I parted ways with Kalluto.

Once we got back to the real world Hisoka and I went to hot spring that my family owns. Once getting out of the warm bath, our night was not over yet~


	26. US

(y/n) POV

~A couple of years later~

"Mama! Mama! Wheres Papa!? He promised he would spare with us!!" My twin sons Hisa and Kona looked at me with annoyance. They had my white hair with black and pink tips on the ends of there hair. They both obtained my elemental power nen and Hisoka's skill with weapons, but the eldest Hisa has my personality more than Kona. Hisa likes to read, watch anime and drink hot chocolate with glazed donuts. Knoa likes to play cards and can be a bit shy from time to time, he's very overprotective over me and he is super cocky. 

I look down at my twins and give them a playful smirk, "He may or may not be hiding in the living room." They start to giggle and we run to the living room. We start to look around and I notice a pair of slippers behind the curtain. I push the curtain away, but there was no one there, I turn around and see my boys laughing as Hisoka tickles them. "Go to the training room~ I'll be there in a bit" They both start to race to the training room, once their voices faded Hisoka pushed me on the couch and sucked on my neck.

"Ah, Hisoka~" He starts to play with my chest and continues to kiss over my body. I push him down on the couch and slowly grind on his lump, "Train the kids~ Once they head to bed we can continue where we left off."

I give him a quick kiss and walk off to get a snack from the kitchen.

~Timeskip~

Hisoka quickly walks to the door and pushes me down on the bed, and things are getting heated. Then we hear a knock on the door. 

Hisoka opened the door and our twins run through the door and jump on the bed. Hisoka turns off the lights and jumps in the bed with us. Our twins snuggle in between us and slowly fall asleep. Hisoka kisses my forehead, "Now it's just us~ It all started on the day you decided to open up~"


End file.
